Look Who's Knockin' On Your Door
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare takes a babysitting job one weekend. Little does she now, the kids she is supposed to watch are the brother and sister of someone she knows. Flare friendship fic. TwoShot


**Look Who's Knockin' On Your Door**

**Summary: Clare takes a babysitting job, little does she know who the kids that she is supposed to babysit, are related to.**

**A Flare friendship fic. It will be a TwoShot. Some EClare mentions.**

**A/N: I own Mackenzie (Kenzie) Rose Fitzgerald age seven, Sarah Fitzgerald(Fitz's mom) and Dominic Logan Fitzgerald age five.**

Clare Edwards smiled as she kissed her boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy goodbye infront of her house.

"I wish that you weren't busy tomorrow." He murmured against her soft lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her small ear.

She giggled as she nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss to it, lightly. "Well, we could always meet up once I get off." She offered, staring up at him, shyly. Her blue eyes shone as she stared back at him.

Eli shook his head, kissing her one last time. "We have all afternoon, Sunday that we can spend together. I'll just hang out with Adam tomorrow."

Nodding, she murmured an okay and stepped out of her boyfriend's hearse and walked into her house, sighing contently as she leaned against the door as soon as she shut it.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. Her first babysitting job since last year. Hopefully, it went well for her. Staring at the name and address written on the paper, she shut off her bedroom light and climbed into bed.

0000

She stood outside a small house the next day, parking her bicycle on the sidewalk that led up to the house. Knocking on the door, she awaited an answer as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously and ran her nimble fingers through her reddish brown curls.

The door swung open, and a woman who seemed to be in her mid-to- late thirties stood there. Her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a haphazard bun and she was wearing what looked to be a waitress uniform with a nametag that had the name, Sarah written on it. She smiled, brown eyes lighting up when she saw the girl and she quickly ushered Clare in. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!" She declared breahlessly, walking swiftly down a hall, motioning for Clare to follow her. "I've got be heading to work in a few minutes, so I'll just show you around a little bit and leave you a list of contact numbers. Now, my son Mark may come home before me, so you'll have to wait with him for me to get back so that I can pay you. " After showing her around and giving her a list of contacts, they stopped infront of a door and Sarah slowly pushed it open.

Clare's eyes landed on a little girl and a boy, sitting on the floor near one of the two twin beds in the room. She smiled at the sight of them as they looked torwards her.

"Kenzie, Dominic, I've got to leave for work now. This is the babysitter that I told you about," The older woman said, turning back to Clare. "Your name's Clare, right?"

The girl in question nodded as she watched Sarah hug her children goodbye, before she hurried out the door.

00000

"You're really pretty." A small voice suddenly said.

Clare felt a tiny hand grab her's and she looked down, locking eyes on Dominic's brown ones. Clare laughed lightly at his words and knelt infront of him so that they were eye to eye. "Thank you and you're really adorable. What were you and your sister playing when I came in?"

"Playin' Chutes and Ladders." Mackenzie replied, speaking up for the first time since Clare had arrived. She was studying Clare closely. Her long dirty blonde hair pulled up in a tight ponytail that hung down her back.

Clare grinned, reaching down to pick Dominic up in her arms. "That sounds fun! Can I play?" She asked of her.

Mackenzie nodded, ponytail swinging from side to side as she moved back torwards the game, Clare following closely behind with Dominic in her arms.

"So have you two ever had a babysitter before?" Clare asked curiously as they played the game.

Mackenzie took a few minutes took a few minutes to take her turn, before answering. "No." She said, looking at Clare with eyes that seemed much too familiar. "Markie usually watches us, but he couldn't today." She shrugged a skinny shoulder and gazed back torwards the game, watching Dominic play.

Clare, Mackenzie, and Dominic continued to play, but Clare still couldn't shake from her mind that she felt that she'd seen Kenzie's eyes before, on someone else.

000

After playing games for a little while, Kenzie and Dominic started getting hungry, so Clare led the two of them to the kitchen to fix them lunch. "So why couldn't your brother watch you?" She inquired, before she could stop herself as she sat plates of Mac and Cheese infront of the two little kids.

He's been going to the park every weekend as his punishment. Mommy wouldn't tell us why." Kenzie replied, taking a big bite of her macaroni.

Furrowing her brow in thought, she didn't say anymore as she wondered what it was exactly that Kenzie and Dominic's mysterious brother had done to have to do community service.


End file.
